


I Got You Babe

by animmortalist



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime Fighting Duos, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, Journalists, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animmortalist/pseuds/animmortalist
Summary: Reports are coming in that The Primes have struck again, leaving yet another vault empty and a security team utterly confused as to how it happened. More to come in the latest development on the now ten year spree of robberies in Arkadia. Will The Primes ever be caught? Or will their reign continue for yet another year?John Murphy and Bellamy Blake, private investigators, and self-proclaimed badasses, figure the case of The Primes will lead to a key to the city or another award to put on their shelves. They count on their tact ability to root out criminals and best kept secrets.What that they don't count on are Emori Woodhouse and Clarke Griffin, tenacious investigative journalists who've been working the case for five years. They're not about to just let a couple of outsiders handle things, given their own personal ties to it.A disastrous first meeting sparks a game of wit and skill with a side of immature shenanigans. Then, the stakes are raised, and it's not just money on the line, but lives of innocents. They're forced to put aside their differences if they're going to even have a chance at solving this damn case. Once and for all.*on hiatus*
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	I Got You Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aainiouu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aainiouu/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!! Another new one from me, I know, but I have 2 more new wips after this one for t100fic4blm and really want to get those all posted since my prompters have been waiting very patiently for them. I am currently only taking prompts for WIPs though through t100fic4blm and hope to finish some projects and post more consistently this year. 
> 
> I am gonna be honest and say my mental health is my priority right now. It's been a real rough ride for me these past two months and I need to take care of myself. I am also balancing a job search and original projects. I can't promise when updates will happen, but I will always be honest about the reality and my capabilities. 
> 
> Thank you so much lovelies for truly fantastic year in fic writing. I am so blown away by the response to my stories. Those you who leave kudos, subscribe, and my favorite, comment, are truly amazing people and keep me going. I will never be able to properly express my gratitude, but know that I always am sending the love to you. 
> 
> In case you didn't know, there's a wonderful initiative going on for t100 fandom called t100fic-for-blm. This story was written for the amazing An as part of this initiative. Learn more about us and how to prompt a writer or content creator with our carrd [here](https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co/). And as someone accepting prompts, I am accepting only WIP updates at this time. 
> 
> Find the playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3C7CbPtAuducZtud0ajHAF?si=4BTZIvx0ReOrUlMhb5khoQ). 
> 
> Sending all the love and good thoughts to you! Hopefully 2021 is a better year for all 💜

_ Reports are coming in that The Primes have struck again, leaving yet another vault empty and a security team utterly confused as to how it happened. More to come in the latest development on the now ten year spree of robberies in Arkadia. Will The Primes ever be caught? Or will their reign continue for yet another year? _

* * *

Bellamy and Murphy arrive on the scene of The Primes’ latest heist, black coffee in hand and a sense of dread hanging over the both of them. Bellamy’s already exhausted, despite the caffeine. He doesn’t sleep much, even on his best nights, but it isn’t entirely that causing the aching feeling in his bones. Rather, it’s the confrontation that The Primes have struck again, and he and his partner, John Murphy, are no closer to solving it. 

When he became a Private Investigator, he expected some challenging cases, some easy ones, even some unfortunately boring ones. He never imagined an  _ impossible  _ one. Maybe in the way everyone wants that one case that defines their career, but certainly, not one that refuses to be solved. The Primes exceed any kind of expectation or experience he has, and have managed to go on for ten years without being caught.

Their reign of terror has spanned across the country, driving Bellamy and Murphy to chase them down at every turn. Always turning up short. Never finding themselves with enough of a lead to get anywhere. 

It drives him to throw himself into every other case he’s had, and for the most part, he’s done well. Except for The Primes. They make him lose sleep, an unsolvable puzzle. It’s the same for Murphy. So, when they heard that their forsworn enemies struck again, they knew they had to be the primary on it once more. Even if it meant making the long trip back to Arkadia. 

“What do we got?” he asks one of the detectives on the scene.

Bellamy doesn’t know much about him besides the fact that he thinks his name’s Collins. They worked on one of his cases the last time he was here. Neither him nor Murphy trust cops much, especially not in a city like Arkadia. They’re needed though, in his line of work. If only to get as much information as possible so he can get on with actually solving the cases the cops are meant to, and all before breakfast, usually.

“Same M.O. as the other one from earlier this year,” Collins replies, adjusting the radio on his belt and making himself stand a bit taller.

Bellamy prides himself on not rolling his eyes at the failed attempt at appearing like he’s in charge.

They don’t know many people on the scene yet, which might make things difficult. Especially if Collins insists on this macho act. Normally, he and Murphy know most of the detectives or various techs they’ll have to work with—not in Arkadia though. They haven’t worked here for over five years. Too busy with other cases and distractions. But they’re back now, and need to get their heads on straight if they’re finally gonna catch The Primes.

Bellamy makes his way through the crime scene, taking in every detail and making notes as he goes. He’s so intent on writing some questions about how they managed to get in and out in under a minute that he bumps right into someone. 

“Watch it!” a voice exclaims.

He goes to apologize but one look at the woman, and he knows it won’t do any good. 

She’s on the shorter side, her blonde hair in a severe bun. She’s wearing slacks and a blazer. In her hand is the latest smartphone Murphy made him buy on principle that he’s an adult and it’s no longer acceptable to carry “dinosaur technology”. 

Bellamy raises his hands in defense. “Guess I could say the same to you. Since you clearly weren’t paying attention either.”

She gapes at him for a moment, as if she can’t believe his words or tone. 

He almost regrets it, until she retorts, “I was  _ working _ .” She narrows her eyes at the pad of paper in his hands. “Who the hell even are you? And why are you snooping around on my scene?”

“Your scene?” he questions, shaking his head in disbelief. 

The audacity of this...This  _ Princess _ . He’s dealt with a lot of difficult people in his line of work, but no one actually pissed him off as quickly and as much as this woman’s managed to do. 

“Yes,  _ my  _ scene,” she confirms, placing a hand on her hip. 

He’s sure she’s one minute away from stomping her foot. Maybe even calling in her grand old dad to get him kicked out of here. He wouldn’t be surprised if she has those kinds of connections. People like her always do. 

“And what makes you think it belongs to you,” he gestures to her, “you don’t look like a cop.”

He doesn’t mean it as exactly the insult it comes out of, but before he can correct it, she seethes, “Because I’m not.” She juts out her chin. “I’m a journalist, if you must know. For the  _ Arkadia Times _ . And I’ve been working on this case for five years, and I’m not about to let some amateur sleuth get in my way.”

“ _Amateur_?” he almost spits out. 

  
  


He can’t believe she’s out here questioning his abilities. No one’s ever done this before, and it makes him not just bristle, but downright seeing red. Taking a moment to reign it in, because he knows it won’t be any good if he lets his temper get away with him, he resigns himself to telling her just how wrong she is.

“If  _ you  _ must know, I’m the P.I. assigned to this case for ten goddamn years. So excuse me, but I think the amature in this situation is you, not me.”

She opens her mouth to no doubt fire off another jab, but before she can, Murphy approaches with a grin. There’s a look in his eye that tells Bellamy he heard everything. Or at least enough. He wants to tell him, “not now,” but he knows there’s no stopping him. 

“What do we have here?” 

God, Murphy. Bellamy’s gonna have to have a talk with him about interacting with the locals.

“Get fucked,” Clarke replies.

Bellamy’s eyebrows go up and Murphy chokes on a laugh. He isn’t sure how he’s meant to reply to that. Only that he does, and not all because he thinks she’s terrible. She might be a Princess, but there might be more to her, even if he doesn’t want to acknowledge that.

Before either he or Murphy can say anything, another young woman with dark hair and eyes who dismisses Murphy and Bellamy with a look comes over to their little scene. 

“Clarke, what’s going on?” she asks.

Murphy gives Emori a long look and she squints at him and says, “I see you’re making the pleasure of some new aquaintces.”

“Nothing, Emori. These two,” Clarke fakes a cheery smile that tells him she might just hate both of their guts already, “are the phenomenal P.I.s on The Primes case.”

Emori snorts. “You mean the ones who haven’t managed to solve it even though they’ve been working it for the better part of a decade? Oh, I’m quaking in my boots.” She means that literally, he finds, inspecting the steel-toed boots she has on. 

He notices there’s a bit of pen on Clarke’s face and bites his cheek to keep from laughing. It’s good to know she’s just the slightest bit human. Bellamy thinks about pointing out, but decides against it. Better for the Princess to find it later and feel a flush of embarrassment. 

She takes note the movement though and if looks could kill, he’d be nothing but dust. It’s kind of entertaining, in a way he knows it isn’t supposed to be. He still thinks she’s got nothing on him and Murphy. That while they built their practice from nothing, she probably got to go to the best schools in the country. She definitely works for the best (and most well-funded) paper in town. 

“John Murphy,” Murphy tells them both. He nods to Bellamy. “And this is Bellamy Blake.”

“Like we care,” Emori replies with a roll of her eyes.

Murphy grins even wider. “Well, you might once we solve this case and put you both to shame.”

Clarke scoffs. “Please. I highly doubt you two can tie your shoes without bumbling this case up.”

Emori adds, “If you knew us at all, you’d know that challenging us like that will only make us work harder.”

Bellamy exchanges a look with Murphy before turning back to Clarke and Emori. “Oh, we’re counting on it.” 

Clarke narrows her eyes and straightens her back. The movement from Collins seemed foolish, but she manages to make herself look even more intimidating. “Well, I suppose we’ll see who the  _ real  _ winners are when this is over.” 

“Let the best men win,” Murphy responds.

Emori smirks. “Oh, I’m sure the best  _ women _ will.” She looks to Clarke. “Come on, let’s head back to the office and get to work.” She flicks her eyes up and down at Murphy. “I’m sure John and Bellamy here have lots more work to do on the scene.”

“Try not to miss us too much!” Murphy calls as the women walk away.

Bellamy shoots him a glare. 

“What?” Murphy shrugs. “They’re hot, and a little competition might be exactly what we need to finish off these bastards.”

Bellamy sighs. “Whatever you say.”

He likes to think that he and Murphy can do anything. Throughout their career, their biggest adversity has always been The Primes. He doesn’t like to think it, but he might have to acknowledge that Clarke and Emori may pose an even larger threat. Maybe not one they have to worry about turning in or a riddle to solve, but something even more dangerous. 

Bellamy tells himself that there’s no way they’ll beat them though. Not with his and Murphy’s combined skills. Still, he can’t help but have a feeling that Clarke is gonna change the monotony of his life. He wishes he knew whether that was a good or bad thing. 

* * *

Emori is gonna kill John Murphy. 

She can’t do that though, so she decides to settle for handing his ass to him and solving the case with Clarke. Maybe winning a Pultizer in the process. That’ll show him exactly the kind of woman she is, and how much she knows he underestimates both her and Clarke. She knows there’s a part of her that knows he’s unfairly attractive, but then he opens his mouth and promptly ruins the whole thing, so it’s not something that keeps her up at night. 

In the following weeks, their slight competition reaches a whole new level. Emori wishes she could say she and Clarke remain completely mature, but that’s hard to say when they get just as involved in John and Bellamy’s hijinks as they do. It starts as it began, with petty insults. Soon enough though, it escalates.

The first time, Clarke shoves Bellamy into a bush as they arrive on the scene the day after they meet. Then, John distracts Emori with being...Himself. All while Bellamy charms one of the forensic techs into giving them confidential information. Clarke does the same with Finn Collins though, and she rubs it in Bellamy’s face so much Emori’s doubled-over laughing. All of it feels both immature and the most important work she’s ever done. 

Then iit really gets bad when they’re both racing to the court house downtown because some new evidence is being released. Normally, only the police have access, but her and Clarke managed to secure the proper legal paperwork. Unluckily enough though, John and Bellamy seem to have found out about it because when they show up to collect the information, the two of them are pulling up in their antique car.

Seriously. What douchebags. Can’t they drive something normal like a Subaru like Clarke? Though she does have to admit, it is sort of cool. She bets it’s John’s. But then she wipes the thought away as soon as it comes. She tells herself that she most definitely isn’t attracted to John Murphy. If only because it would be a betrayal to Clarke, and she’s not about to ruin the best partnership she’s ever had. 

Besides, he’s usually annoying her and/or making her want to kick him in the shin. 

They both get out of their cars at the same time. Clarke shouting, “This is our information, Bellamy.”

He snorts and quickens his pace. “Not if me and Murphy get it first.”

John matches Emori’s pace and she hates him, she does. Except he’s got this glint in his eye. But she knows where it leads. Nowhere good. So, she glares at him and says, “Just admit defeat now, before you embarrass yourself. Or before I totally take you down.”

He starts jogging so she does too. He shoots over his shoulder as he passes her, “Don’t tempt me with a good time.” 

She huffs and focuses on getting into the building with as much dignity and grace as she can. After all, this is still her work. Except John and Bellamy are both ahead of her and Clarke. Without thinking too much about the consequences, she pauses and kicks off one of her boots. The two men don’t even pay her any attention and Clarke’s too busy trying to trip Bellamy. 

Look, she isn’t entirely proud of what happens next. 

Emori takes off her boot and actually flings it at John. He makes a squawk of protest as she half-runs past him, so even though she can’t see if it made contact, she knows her aim is better than she thought possible with one hand. 

Her and Clarke get the information first. Except there’s two copies of the evidence. They race back to the office before Bellamy and John even come into the evidence room. It’s good, too. There’s some blonde hairs and the broken heel of a stiletto. Also, something that vaguely looks like black blood which Clarke thinks could be how they get away so quickly. Some kind of substance to subdue the tellers and security. All of which they never found before. Clearly, this time, a mistake was made. 

It’s not enough to solve the case though, not enough for her and Clarke.

They work long into the night, but eventually, they call it a day. They’ll be no use to one another without at least a couple hours of sleep. Emori stops at the bodega near her apartment on the way home. She’s switched from her boots to a pair of spare sneakers she keeps in the office. She misses those steel-toed wonders though, and doesn’t know if she’ll ever see them again. 

She goes to buy her bottle of tequila and package of sour patch watermelon candy when she realizes she must’ve left her wallet back at her cubicle. God, this is embarrassing. She does her best to charm the cashier, but it’s clearly not working. Which really sucks because she really needs a drink. 

Then, a voice behind her says, “I’ve got it.”

She turns and rolls her eyes, of course, it’s John. 

He sets down some cash and follows her out of the shop, insisting on carrying the bag. 

“You wander into places thinking you can use your sexiness to get free shit often?” he asks as they start walking. 

She snorts but feels herself flush a little. He thinks she’s sexy...No. She’s gotta stop that thought before it’s even a thought. He’s the enemy. She can’t fraternize with him. No matter how easy it seems. 

“Very funny,” she replies, and then coughs. “You know, I can make it back to my place just fine, right? I’ve got pepper spray and everything.”

John shakes his head. “I don’t doubt it. If you must know, my hotel is this way.”

“Oh.” Emori doesn’t want to be disappointed, but a piece of her is, regardless. Which is ridiculous. She doesn’t even  _ like  _ him. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate running into you,” he says. “This truly is the bright spot of my day. Since, you know, someone threw a fucking two ton shoe at my head.

She smirks, he makes things far too easy. “Right. Because you’re obsessed with me.”

“Ha,” his tone’s dry, “you know it.”

“And who says you didn’t deserve the shoe?”

She’s worried for a moment that her teasing might be a bit much for him, but he meets her where she’s at. 

“Of course, because throwing steel-toed boots at people is the normal reaction to wanting to tell them how much they’re enjoying all the time they’ve been spending together.”

Emori shoots him a look and he cracks, bursting out laughing. “Sorry, sorry. But your face.” He points a finger at her and she swats it away. “It was  _ amazing _ —I mean, legend shit.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” she grumbles. “Keep on going. I dare you. It’ll just make me beating your ass at solving The Primes’ case so much sweeter.”

He snorts. “We’ll see about that.”

She stops. They’ve reached her building. “I guess we will, John.”

He opens his mouth to say something else, but decides against it, and she isn’t going to be the one to ask what it is. She thinks he’ll leave but then he tuts his tongue and says, “You’ll really don’t deserve this but…” Then, from his bag, he produces her boot.

She grins, too happy to see the shoe to fake her stormy exterior toward him. She grabs the boot out of his hands and then reluctantly says, “Thank you.”

There’s an awkward pause that she doesn’t know what to do with, and it seems that neither does he. For a second, she wonders what he wants, standing here, in front of her place. 

Finally, she kills the moment. “I should probably go inside.”

He nods. “Right. See ya around.” Then he walks off. She stands there and watches, not sure why. Then he turns around and walks backward a bit and grins. 

She yells out, “Thanks for the boot, really.”

He grins wider. “Don’t mention it, Cinderella.”

Emori doesn’t want to admit it, but as John waves to her and saunters off into the dark, she thinks that maybe her and Clarke have been underestiamting those two. Then she thinks better of it. They’re each their own sworn nemesis. Even if she’s starting to think there’s a hell of a lot more to John Murphy than she first thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤︎
> 
> Find me on tumblr (@animmortalist)


End file.
